Secrets & Consequences
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: After getting caught disobeying her Master, Bella must suffer the consequences of her actions. Rated M for adult content and BDSM material. My entry for the Edwardgetsfic'd contest
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for EdwardgetsFic's contest**

**Title: Secrets and Consequences**

**Penname: One of Eddies Girls**

**Fic Pic Used: Number 1**

**Word Count: 2999**

**Summary: After getting caught disobeying her Master, Bella must suffer the consequences of her actions. Rated M for adult content and BDSM material.**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns it I'm just grateful she lets us play with her characters.**

**AN: Thank you to my pre-reader DurtyNelly her input to help make sure the information was as accurate as possible was invaluable. Edwards Love my beta for all your help with this one-shot, you helped to make this look pretty.**

Bella lay in the bed remembering the scene from the previous night. Just the memories, were once again making her need for release increase. As she slid her fingers down her body, she knew Edward would not be happy. He didn't want anything other than what he controlled touching her body and she knew this. She was aware of the consequences that Edward would bestow on her if he caught her with her fingers buried deeply inside of herself, but she couldn't help it. So focused on her growing need, Bella failed to hear Edward when he came into the house. She shouldn't have expected him either since it was the middle of the morning and he should have been at the office. So it was no surprise that she was startled by his voice, "Isabella, What may I ask, are you doing with that pussy?"

Swallowing hard, she could tell her Dom was unhappy with what he'd walked in on, by the tone of his voice, she said nothing.

"Answer me, Isabella. What do you think you are doing with that hand in what is mine?" he growled out. He wanted her to know how upset with her he really was. Before she could answer him though, Edward pulled off the panties that she'd barely lowered below her hips. He motioned with his eyes for Isabella to stand, which she quickly complied with, not daring to anger him further.

"Mmmaster... I... um... I wasn't... it's not what it looked like." She tried to explain why she was caught pleasuring herself in the middle of the day. She paled further when she saw the look on his face, the quirked brow, letting her know that he wouldn't believe anything that she was trying to tell him. He really wasn't interested in knowing what she was thinking; all he knew is that she had disobeyed one of his clearly written rules, which was to not touch herself… ever. Her cunt belonged to him and him alone. He chose what could be put into it, be it his fingers, tongue, toys or cock, and none of that included her fingers. An idea began to form itself, in his mind, of what he was going to do with her panties. He walked behind her not really bothering to acknowledge her failed attempt at explaining. He brought one of her hands, then, the other behind her back. Proceeding to tie them tightly with the black lace panties he had yanked off her body.

Standing there almost entirely naked save for the black lace bra she was wearing, Bella felt completely exposed, adding to her already growing arousal. "Isabella, you are to be ready for me in the playroom by the time I return in an hour. You are also going to remain tied by your panties for your disrespectful behavior. Do you understand me? Nod if you do," he commanded. Bella nodded feeling her need grow between her thighs; she must have subconsciously rubbed them together, because, the next words out of his mouth just about crushed her. "Oh, and Isabella, spread them," she felt him strap the pink leather chastity belt around her waist. "This should ensure that you don't try to pleasure yourself." She felt the hard slap of his hand as he smacked her ass before walking out. Groaning at the situation she found herself in, Bella went into the playroom to get into her submissive position. She chose to err on the side of caution and kneel next to the whipping bench. She felt almost positive that Edward was going to use at least the flogger or paddle on her for her misbehavior... she knew in her heart of hearts she shouldn't of done it, but her body moved before her mind could stop it.

Edward walked out of the house shaking his head, he looked forward to having a nice time in the playroom with Isabella tonight, but it seems those plans would not be feasible anymore. He also wondered if that was something she did on a regular basis while he was at work. He may have never known about it if not for the fact that he left his cell phone at home that morning. He was expecting an important call from a new client, and needed to go to another business lunch, which looking at his watch, he noticed he was going to be late for. Rushing to his Lincoln Navigator, he instructed Marco, the driver, to take him directly to the restaurant he was meeting his client at. During the ride, Edward thought of what he should use to punish Isabella with, not allowing her to cum was top on his list, but that alone was not sufficient punishment for him. Edward snickered with the sudden thought, "she wants to cum, well let's see how she does on the cumbot for two hours." Getting her on there to make her hold off her orgasm will definitely be a challenge. The longer he thought about it, the happier he seemed to get, so much so, that by the time he arrived at the restaurant for the meeting, he forgot his earlier discontent.

Bella didn't know how long she had been kneeling in her submissive pose before she finally heard the sounds of the playroom door opening. The knowledge of what was to come, was actually exciting her once again. The center of the chastity belt, were it not leather, would've been completely soaked with her need. Making sure to keep her head in the bowed position she tried to feel if she could figure out what Edward was doing. She could hear the moving of furniture, which confused her since she was convinced that she would be flogged or paddled for her indiscretion. She could also hear the sound system turn on and music begin to fill the room. He came and stood in front of her, she could see that he was barefoot and wearing his light blue jeans. "Isabella raise your head, keep your eyes down, and take my cock into your mouth, you will remain with your arms tied until I've finished fucking that pretty mouth of yours." Bella did as instructed and quickly felt her Master's sweet, long, hard cock pushing itself forcefully into her mouth. She began to have some trouble with her gag reflex when he began to hit the back of her throat relentlessly. She forced her throat to relax, so she wouldn't gag when he came down her mouth, believing it was just a matter of when, not if.

Edward's orgasm built quickly, but he was not ready to cum, and frankly he felt that Isabella did not deserve to taste, or have his seed. He pulled out of her mouth, obviously surprising her, given away in the shock in her face. He saw that she tried to hide her surprise, but was not fast enough, he saw it. "Stand" was his only brisk command, turning her around he untied her wrists, gently massaging her shoulder to prevent her from cramping. He had tied her up like that almost an hour and a half prior, and he needed her to be comfortable for what he had planned. "On your hands and knees in front of the cross," he commanded her in a no nonsense voice.

Bella rushed to get into position, very confused on what Edward had in mind. So far, nothing had been as she expected or how Edward would normally punished her. Keeping her eyes down and lost in thought she startled when she felt something nudge her ass. Realizing a little too late that it was Edward's foot, she flinched, causing him to ask her if she needed to safe word. "No Master" were the only words she uttered, feeling truly scared that he would stop. Even though it was a punishment, she was still very excited. She felt as Edwards hands made quick work of removing the chastity belt, "Did my cock fucking your mouth excite you that much Isabella, because the belt is utterly soaked." She could hear the arrogance in his voice, the pleasure he was getting from the knowledge of what he could do to her. She then heard the whipping sound of the horse tail flogger before it made actual contact with her skin. The sting from the impact was quickly replaced by the desire that it caused to grow in her belly. She bit the inside of her lip to prevent the moan from escaping her mouth. "I am going to place you into the cumbot and you are not allowed to cum do you understand me Isabella? You are to restrain until I give you permission. You may answer," Edward explained. Her response was a very breathy 'Yes Sir'.

He slid the frame underneath her, quickly restraining her wrists and ankles. Lubricant was unnecessary due to how wet she was, so pushing the dildo about half way into her was easily accomplished. Starting with the slowest setting, he let the machine work Isabella for a while. After a few minutes of letting the machine push her to the brink of insanity, Edward aimed the riding crop to smack her in the center of her sweet round ass. He saw her struggle to remain quiet, in the way her hands jerked against the restraints keeping her attached to the machine. He continued to play with her for another ten minutes before he stopped the machine all together. Going around her waist, he pinched her clit between this index and middle fingers, feeling satisfied when she lost her composure and whimpered. "Now, Isabella would you like to cum?" he chuckled when he heard her whimpered moan once again. "Who does this pussy belong to?" he growled at her.

"You, Master," she answered in a breathy voice.

She was doing anything she could think of to take her mind off her need to release. Her Master was working her body hard, causing her to struggle to use her normal distractions. She silently prayed that he would let her cum soon; knowing full well that he was not done with what he was doing to her. She understood the punishment, but his words confirmed it for her. She had disobeyed him by playing with herself, she now understood that those actions, made him feel like he didn't satisfy her enough, which was as far from the truth as possible. She needed to find a way to get him to see that. She needed to think of a way for him to understand that because, of how good he makes her feel, she wants it more and more. Her dilemma now was… how she would accomplish explaining things to him without breaking anymore rules.

Once Edward noticed that she was calm enough to ensure that she would not cum, he placed her back on the cumbot, increasing the speed one more setting. He worked her in a similar pattern, for the two hours he originally planned. Her stifled whimpers and moans drove him crazy and he couldn't wait to be inside her. He could see the exhaustion in her body; by the way she sagged and faltered. Giving her sometime to compose herself, so that she will be up for the last step of her punishment, he gave her a moment to use the facilities and drink a bottle of water. Once he noticed that she was recovered enough, he instructed her over to the bench. Bending her over so that her ass was level with his cock, he proceeded to binding her arms and legs to the bench.

Bella was confused at what was going on, why was Edward tying her up once again? She could feel the soreness in her muscles and her girly parts. She held in the whimper when she felt his fingers stroking her sensitive sex. The time on the cumbot without being allowed to cum made its point to her. She knew she would never again dare to touch herself, her master was very effective with his punishment, and she learned a valuable lesson. Unable to hold the flinch, when her Master pushed himself into her hard, "Did I hurt you Isabella?" she could hear the concern for her well being in his voice. She also felt him still, waiting for her reply, "No, Master, I was just not expecting that," was the half truth she gave him. Yes she was sore and because of that she needed to keep herself more aware of what he was doing to her, but at the same time, he did not hurt her. She loved the feeling of him filling her and causing her to stretch around his thickness. She was so worked up and desperately needing a release, but she doubted he was going to allow it.

He pushed and pulled himself from her sweet, tight, pussy over and over again at a hard unrelenting pace. He loved how good it felt around him, the warmth he felt was incredible. He wanted to feel her walls clamp down around his cock. "Cum for your master, Isabella" he commanded her in a strained voice. No sooner was the command out of his mouth that he felt her walls tighten and constrict around him. He could tell it was a strong and powerful orgasm that she was feeling, by the severity with which her walls pulled and locked around him. Very few times he'd felt her walls lock around him like so, and each time she told him was due to the mind blowing power behind the orgasm. Pulling out of the vice grip her body had him in, he prepared her back entrance for his pleasure. He dipped his fingers in the newly soaked entrance and massaged it long enough to feel it stretched, and prepared for him. He then began to push inch by inch slowly into her tight puckered hole. Once he was fully encased, he began to pound into her in long hard strokes.

Just barely recovered from the previous release he granted her, she felt herself once again building into the need of a new one. She loved the feel of his hard length filling her ass. The desire for release grew tighter, and stronger, the harder he pushed into her. Willing the release to stay at bay, Bella bit the inside of her right cheek. Their time in the playroom was very overwhelming, intense, and did so little to help her control her need for release. She could feel her legs quivering behind her from the intensity of need that was building within her. She pleaded in her head for her master to give her another release, to let her cum again, and for him to cum inside of her. She loved the feel of his cock pulsing while buried deep within her body.

"Cum again for me, Isabella, I want to hear you this time" he ground out. The need for his own release was evident in the tightness of his voice.

At his words, Bella allowed the pleasure that she was holding back to come out. She screamed 'Master Edward' over and over as the waves of pleasure over took her body. Just as she thought she was done reaching the peak of her orgasm, she felt her Master's grunt and then hot spurts of cum spill into her body. The feeling of euphoria growing greatly and pushing into another set of pleasure filled spasms. She felt him pull out of her, suppressing the whimper at the loss of his body inside of hers. She then, felt him quickly untying her from her position and helped her up, waiting just long enough for her to be steady on her feet.

"Clean up the playroom and meet me in the bedroom once you are finished," he ordered her before walking out.

Taking sometime to compose himself, Edward prepared everything to take a bath with Bella, once she was done cleaning the playroom. He wanted to discuss with her the reason for the harsh punishment as well as find out how long she has been disobeying him, and why. Edward took time to pour some lavender bath oil, hoping to help relax Bella's sure to be sore muscles. Just as he was finished with the preparations for the bath, Bella walked into the bedroom. Leading her into the ensuite, he helped her into the tub, grinning at the site of her bruised and welted ass, all formed due to his handy work by spanking, flogging, and cropping. After helping Bella settle in the tub, he lowered himself behind her. Taking the soft puff, he began to wash her chest, "Now, Bella you know why I administered the punishment that way?" he asked her in his gentlest tone.

Sighing, Bella answered him, "Yes, Edward, I understood," taking advantage that they were in the part of the night were she could speak freely, she explained everything to him. How the thoughts of what he does to her make her needy, how she didn't realize until it was too late what she was doing, she told him about what she realized, while in the playroom. The free conversation and explanations between them lasted for about half an hour.

When they were all done, Edward understood Bella's part of everything, but he reiterated his rules for her. He was pleased to see that she understood them clearly once more and promised that her lesson was learned. By the time they got up from the bath, both Edward and Bella understood the others point of view on the situation.

Laying down quickly in the bed they shared, Edward made love softly to his wife, leaving the Master and slave in the playroom where it would await them another day.

Whispered 'I love you's' were shared by them both as they cuddled for the remainder of the night.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone… this is just a chapter 1 of The Consequences Behind Secrets, which is the continuation of this OS. I eventually decided was to best start it as a separate story… and to leave this as just the OS… So again if you are looking for more from this story check out TCBS on my page… I already have 2 chapters posted and the third is off with the prereader… Hope you enjoy chapter 1…**

**OOEG**

*****TCBS*****

"Bella you have been here for almost six months now. You want to tell me how your feeling? How strong is the desire to cut now compared to how it was when you first arrived?" Inquired Mrs. Cope. Bella was hoping this was the last session she'd ever have to go through again. She was still angry for being forced into treatment, but at least now she knew the reason for it and how to deal with the emotions.

"I won't deny that the need to feel the pain is not in the back of my mind on a constant, but compared to what it was when I first arrived it's much less. At least now I have a way to control the need," Bella hoped that Mrs. Cope understood her meaning. She was anxious to be able to leave. _I miss my dad and Sue_. Bella thought to herself. I_ can't wait to see them again. I just hope that things aren't too crazy with the wedding._ Her thoughts continued causing her to miss the next question that Mrs. Cope made to her.

"Bella did you hear me?" Mrs. Cope asked her after not getting a response to the question about being out in the real world again. Mrs. Cope worried that Bella was not going to be able to cope in the world outside the walls of the rehabilitation center. She knew that once the pressures of everyday life started to bog down on the former patients many were re-admitted for falling into the same patterns as before. The one thing that worried Mrs. Cope the most about Bella's situation was that the cutting could potentially be the cause to the end of her life. So much like a person dealing with a drug addiction, one wrong move and she could cut a major vain and bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cope I was thinking of my family and about the wedding. I was thinking how scared I am that things will be crazy with all the excitement going on around me. I haven't really spoken to my family since I was admitted with the exception of the family days my dad and Sue came up for. Also the thought of seeing Jake again after what he did, the thought of seeing him is scary. I don't know if I can get myself to trust him again. He was supposed to be my best friend, the one person I could count on, the one person I could completely confide in, but then he goes and just betrays me like that," the hurt and anger for the deception was still fresh in Bella's heart. The one person she thought she could always count on was the person who isolated her the most. Him telling Charlie and Sue about Bella's cutting addiction was like a big slap to her face.

"I know that you are still hurt about what Jake did to you and with your inability to really trust people I can completely understand how that can be the worst kind of betrayal, but you do understand that what he did was for your own good, right?" Mrs. Cope wanted Bella to understand how wrong cutting really was. It was not the proper kind of escape for her issues with emotional pain. She still needed to deal with the cause for that pain so that she wouldn't need the physical release of it.

Bella wondered if she'd gotten help when it first happened, would she still find herself sitting in the room she was currently? Would dealing with the source of her emotional pain really stop her from needing the physical one? She truly doubted it, but she held hope.

"Bella I want you to understand that even though this is our last session here in the center, I still want you to see someone on a regular basis. Being out in the world will not be easy especially the first few days. It will be hard trying to deal with how much everything has changed in the first few days. Remember even though you have been in this building and it can feel like the world has stopped outside these doors it hasn't." Mrs. Cope hoped that she was getting through to Bella how important it as to see that everything was going to feel different when she got home. She also hoped that the beautiful young lady that sat in front of her could see herself more clearly once she left the safety she was currently used to. The outside world had treated her roughly before, but hopefully she developed the needed skills. To those who saw her grow and change while she was in the center it was obvious, but it might not be for others.

"I will be making the recommendation to your dad when he comes to pick you up tomorrow." Mrs. Cope could see the smile that made its way across Bella's face as she realized that she was going to be going home the next day.

Before dismissing Bella from the therapy room Mrs. Cope reminded her of all the techniques she could do to help her when she was getting stressed the most. She also gave Bella a list of local psychologists, strongly encouraging her to call one and make an appointment. Much to Mrs. Cope's dismay she could not follow some of her favorite patients out the door and continue to encourage them, but she could give them all the resources that they would need to keep up with treatment.

Ecstatic that she was going home the next day, Bella walked into the little room that she'd spent the last six months sleeping in. There wasn't anything particularly special about the room she was in; it was a sickly peach color with a horrid flower pattern chair height border. The bed was a standard twin size bed, that underneath her grandmother Swan's embroidered quilt, contained bleach whitened sheets. The bureau that held her clothes was a dark cherry with a total of eight drawers, four small ones for intimates at the top and four large ones underneath, two on either side. The only mirror available was the one that was over the sink in the small bathroom attached to the room. Because of Bella's cutting tendencies they had placed her in a room where the mirror wasn't even made of glass, it was one of those reflective film one that you see in school public bathrooms. The image was distorted most of the time, but she really didn't care, she didn't care what she looked like. She knew she wasn't pretty, so what she looked like never mattered much to her.

Bella grabbed a small box that was provided to her by one of the orderlies and began to pack the small things that were spread around the room, the picture of Charlie and Sue, the picture of Jake and her, and then the one with Jake, Seth, Leah and Bella, that was taken at Charlie and Sue's wedding a few years back. Next she packed the collection of books that Jenn one of her favorite nurses kept getting for her. Bella remembered fondly the day that Jenn and she bonded over their love of reading. Jenn became the first person she was comfortable with telling about the cause of her cutting disorder. She didn't like talking to anyone about it, if she was honest she hadn't even realized it until one night in group what was the real cause. The final thing she packed into the box was her precious quilt. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep comfortably that night without it but she wanted to make sure she didn't forget it.

Next, Bella took her suitcase out of the closet that held extra blankets, sheets, and pillows and began to pack the little bit of clothing she had. She made sure to leave a pair of her favorite yoga pants and baggy shirt out to wear to go home in the next day. She was slightly saddened by the thought that she would no longer be wearing the centers standard uniform of light blue scrub pants with pink tops for the ladies and dark blue for the guys. If she were honest with herself the scrubs were quite comfortable to be in.

Bella was very happy that at least all the patients looked the same, she didn't need anyone else pointing out how plain and frumpy she really was. That was the one thing she could remember the most about _him_ telling her. How plain and ugly she really was. He constantly reminded her that no man would ever want an ugly, fat girl. That any man worth his weight in gold would only want to be seen with a sexy, voluptuous woman. She remembered thinking to herself on more than one occasion that he must not weigh much, because, she looked just like Renee, with the exception of having Charlie's eyes and hair color. Renee's hair tended to push towards black while Bella and Charlie's were closer to a mahogany; also Renee's eyes were honey while Bella's were chestnut. Bella knew she wasn't fat on the contrary she was actually quite small at only five foot three and weighing just shy of one hundred and ten pounds, but at the same time she had no curves at all. Especially not at the age of fourteen. She didn't develop the curves in her hips or any boobs for that matter, until after her sixteenth birthday. And thankfully by that time she had already moved in with Charlie, Sue joined them only a few months later with her kids Leah and Seth who were around Bella's age.

As suspected Bella did not get much sleep that night, too excited about going home the next day. So she was up, showered and waiting for Charlie to pick her up before eight am ever arrived. When Mrs. Cope came into her room to get her, she'd already stacked her one bag and box of stuff by the door. Mrs. Cope chuckled at the site of everything thrown into the box haphazardly. She could plainly see Bella's impatience and excitement in just the way she packed everything that was supposed to be her most prized possessions. _But then again Bella is not one to put stock into material things_ thought Mrs. Cope. Bella turned out to be one of her favorite patients in recent years. Even though she was twenty-five she still acted very much like a teenager. She was moody, scared, dependent on others, and mostly lost, Mrs. Cope hoped that the skills that Bella had learned through therapy were going to help her become more independent in the future.

One of the perks of the program that the center offered was a training program for its patients. The directors of the program wanted to make sure that once the patients left their facility they would be able to be self-sufficient. They believed that if they could give the patients the skills and confidence to go out into the world and care for themselves, be responsible adults that it would help to keep them from going back to the self-destructive behaviors that lead them into the program in the first place. It was only affective in about thirty percent of patients. Which for Mrs. Cope was not a strong enough number to justify continuing it, but unfortunately that wasn't up to her. So she tried to supply her patients with all the other needed skills to prevent falling back onto old habits.

"Is my dad here yet?" Bella asked Mrs. Cope taking her out of her musing.

"Actually he called he should be here shortly, that is why I came up here. Want me to give you a hand taking this stuff down and we can wait for him out on the sidewalk?"

Excitedly Bella walked over to the box with her books, pictures and blanket and picked it up, leaving the suit case for Mrs. Cope to roll out of the room. To Bella they couldn't get outside into the warm afternoon sun fast enough.

*****TCBS*****

"I can't keep doing this!" Tanya yelled at her boss. She was tired of the brusque treatment of the man she worked for. Tanya possessed enough experience to not have to continue dealing with the crude words he constantly hurled at her. The final straw was him calling her incompetent. In her forty years of life that was something that she'd never been described as. She took great pride in how good she was at what she did. _Just because I'm blond that does not make me stupid_. She'd always felt offended by that stereotype.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" her boss bellowed at her proclamation. She didn't have anything she could complain about in his opinion. She wasn't required to do a lot. All he really demanded was that she worked as close to perfection as possible. His profession as a lawyer not only required it but could be a determining factor one way or another in court. One misplaced, misspelled word or incorrect phrasing could change the contract and ultimate decision all together.

"It means that you are a reprehensible human being - and I used that term lightly- and I QUIT!" Tanya turned, and walked out of his office slamming the door.

She quickly walked over to the desk and placed her remaining personal possessions in the bag she usually brought her lunch in. She could hear him in his office, cursing and throwing things around, but, sadly, couldn't find it in her to care anymore.

As soon as Edward finished having his temper tantrum, he picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number of the only person who gave in to his every whim. He knew she would be willing to lend a hand, if only to placate him. He was due in court in a couple of hours. Unfortunately he couldn't leave the office unattended.

"Good morning, mother. How are you?" He tried to use the sweetest voice he could, hoping to convince his mother to leave her office to come help him.

Sighing Esme asked her son, "what do you need now, Edward?"

"I need a big favor. Tanya quit, and I have to be in court by two." He didn't see a point to drag out what he needed from her.

"At least she lasted longer than the last one." Esme did not bother hiding her exasperation from her son. He'd gone through five secretaries in the last year. "Let me arrange some things around the office and I will be there and bring you some lunch."

Grateful for his mothers help he readily agreed to her demand for some time to re-arrange her schedule. Then set about preparing to call the staffing agency, what he didn't expect was the reaction they got at his request.

"We are sorry Mr. Cullen but we cannot send you anymore ladies. They refuse to work for you," informed the lowly secretary that was unfortunate enough to answer Mr. Cullen's' call. She was hoping that he would not unleash his wrath on her. His reputation for being cruel and short with people was well known around the office.

Gritting back the harsh response on the tip of his tongue, he thanked the girl with the annoying nasally voice, _she_ _sounds like she sucked on helium all day_. He then accepted that he was going to have to ask his mother to help him hire someone on a permanent basis.

Esme arrived at her son's office shortly after receiving his call. She luckily didn't have much work pending and what she did have she would be able to do from his office. She'd also stopped at his favorite restaurant to pick up lunch for the both of them. After going into the small kitchenette that contained a small table and setting up their lunch, she made her presence known to her son.

"Edward, lunch is ready," Edward heard his mother say as she walked into his office. Getting up quickly he made his way over to his mother and gave her a hug in greeting. The only person that he ever truly showed his caring side to. Everyone else that knew him knew the cold, calculated lawyer he wanted them to see. Extending his arm out to his mom, Edward walked her to the kitchenette like the gentleman she'd taught him to be. "Thank you for helping mom, but I think I'm going to need you for more than just a day this time." he then went on to tell his mother of the conversation he'd had with the girl at the agency.

"Ok I can help you hire a new secretary, but Edward; you need to learn to be more patient and less demanding. Also you're going to have to accept whoever it is that I hire. Even if she doesn't meet your physical standards." Esme knew that was going to be the hardest part for her son to accept. He demanded such a high standard for the women that he associated himself with, everything from his partner to his cleaning lady. Tanya was a great example of how high his standards reached; she was a tall five-foot ten blond, with long legs and an hour glass figure.  
>Esme hoped that by finding him someone to work for him, that didn't fit his normal kind of secretary, they would last longer and put up with his moody ass a little more. <em>I love my son but he holds people especially women at too high of a standard.<em> Being as demanding as he is people lose patience with him quickly. Hence the reason that Tanya lasting four months was a record. _But then again nothing has been the same since Jane. _Esme shook the thought from her mind; she didn't want her son to catch on to who she was thinking about.

Not realizing how deep in thought his mother was Edward began to explain to her what the most important requirements for the job were. "At this point she could be an eighty year old grandmother for all I care, I need her to be able type efficiently, as well as spell correctly. Remember she will be writing what I have dictated." Edward thought about how he preferred dictating all the contracts onto the recorder he keeps in his desk drawer so that he doesn't have to really interact with the secretary. He liked to look at them that was a fact, but he really hated to interact with them for more than the necessary.

"Um... what time do you need to be at court?" Esme asked her son as she noticed they'd been talking for close to an hour.

"Shit" Edward cursed seeing that he only had thirty minutes to get to the court house. The case was a fairly simple contract dispute, but it was important to him to get this win. Kissing his mother and thanking her for the lunch she'd brought for them, he made his way out of his office.

After Edwards departure Esme quickly put in the call to the newspaper to see if she could find him the right person.

Now putting the ad in was going to be the easy part... the hard part was finding someone that would fulfill his every requirement.

Edward made his way into the courthouse to meet his client. The entire way there all he could think about was what his mother said about his strictness. He didn't think he was that rigid but if his mother was making a mention of it, maybe he needed to take a step back and think about it. _No, I'm fine, I just don't settle for less than the best. And if I want someone that was easy on the eyes for my clients benefit of course then so be it_, he rationalized.

"Mr. Cullen good afternoon." Mr. Cook greeted his attorney. The contract dispute that he'd hired Mr. Cullen for was to be presented in front of Judge Polo. Mr. Cullen assured him that the judge would rule in their favor. The former employee was aware of the non-compete clause in his contract when he was hired.

"Judge Polo good morning, we are here in your presence today because Mr. Bermudez violated the contract he signed with Cook Distributing by going to work for Gator Distributing before the end of the wait period. Not only did he go work for someone else before his allotted time but he took clients with him. This caused a drop in sales for my client and in turn a drop in revenue. So we are in your presence today to get restitution for the amount my client lost."

The judge thanked Mr. Cullen for his opening statement and then offered Mr. St. Pierre a chance at a rebuttal. Mr. St. Pierre explained to the judge that the non-compete period was of a year and his client Mr. Bermudez only violated it by six weeks.

"Yes your honor it was only a mere six week but before those six weeks he'd kept in contact with clients from Cook Distributing and made offers for when he went to work for the other company. What assures us that Mr. Bermudez had not already been hired by Gator Distributing and was only waiting what could be considered enough time." Edwards voice was stern and no nonsense. Making sure that his displeasure and irritation at the disregard to the contract.

"I have read the contract thoroughly and I have to agree with you Mr. Cullen it clearly states that the wait period is to be of fifty-two full weeks. And Mr. St. Pierre your client clearly did not wait his required time. So in light of the contract and the evidence presented to me throughout the last few weeks I am ordering that the sum of one hundred thousand dollars be given to Cook Distributing. Also Mr. Bermudez will have an additional seven weeks that he will not be allowed to do any business for Gator Distributing. Now if the company wishes to continue to pay him while he is on this court ordered suspension, that is completely up to them. Court is adjourned." Banging her gavel on the desk the judge walked out.

After making arrangements with Mr. Cook for payment of services rendered, Edward made his way back out to his car. _Tomorrow is another day_, he thought.

*****TCBS*****

**AN: Remember after this... this story will only be available under the new story title. So please go check it out. Thanks**

**OOEG**


End file.
